Terrence Bennett
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO: AliasKit Personality Terrence is a very approachable person. He is very friendly... especially to girls. He is flirtatious but believe it or not, he NEVER had a girlfriend. He just loves playing around with ladies' feelings. He always left girls with broken hearts making them think either they were in a relationship or he likes them. He loves to joke around even in times of serious matter, he still manages to have his sense of humor. He is a loyal friend who would do anything for his friends even if his life is the price. History Terrence's parents met in Queensland, Australia near Sunshine Coast. It was a beautiful New Year's eve. Jupiter and Audrey Bennett dated for months. After that, Terrence was born. He was seven years old when he was diagnosed of ADHD and dyslexia. He had problems coping up with his school lessons. Later, he learned how to manage his condition although still having some difficulties in reading and writing. When he was eight, they moved to New Jersey. Audrey was deeply in love with Jupiter and she was hoping to find him. The sad truth about it was Jupiter never told her his true identity. Audrey was desperately looking for him. Terrence somehow felt the sadness in his mother. He decided to help her by finding a new dad for him. He did all sorts of things like look for guys on net, spread flyers, and well, many got interested. He even did some sort of audition but nobody seemed to catch his mother's eye. He got depressed. For some reason he also wanted to find his true father. If his mother didn't give up and didn't believe he was dead, and so did he. He turned nine. His mother started to lose her mind. She started putting the blame on Terrence for Jupiter leaving her. She said, ''"Maybe if you were never born... maybe if he never knew... then he would still be with me!" ''Audrey kicked him out of their house but he insisted on staying. Then Audrey had another insane idea. While Terrence was asleep one night, she carried him into their car and drove him far from home. When he woke up, it was dark. Audrey left him alone in the woods. He didn't know how to get home. He kept on shouting for his mother but he started to feel hopeless. While he was there, a pack of wolves waited for him. They were Lupa's pack. Without a feeling of fright, he stayed there. He felt that this wolf, Lupa, can answer his questions. He was brought to the Wolf House and was trained until he turned eleven. He also knew from Lupa that his mother was the one who left him in the woods. At first, he didn't believe it. When he was ready, he got out and he was on his own, on his way to San Francisco where Camp Jupiter is located. But before going there, he went to his mom and he wasn't welcomed. Audrey pushed him away. She told him she didn't want to see him again then she told him about getting him lost in the woods. He realized Lupa was telling the truth. From then on, he looked at women in a different perspective. He believed girls are nothing but fools especially in love. He finally started his journey going to Camp Jupiter fighting monsters along the way surviving on his own. Conquer or die. Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Third Cohort Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Australian Category:AliasKit Category:Demigod Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD